


What I Wanted To Tell You

by Welsper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Everybody Lives, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: The sun rises over Eos and Ignis finds those words he so wanted to speak.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	What I Wanted To Tell You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



Light spread across the ruined lands as the sun shone once more upon what was left of that world of long ago. It felt good on Ignis’ skin, prickling and spreading warmth on skin too used to the cold of all those years.

“Fuck me, we did it,” Gladio said and he sounded like he didn’t believe it. Ignis hardly did either and from the way Prompto was hyperventilating neither did he. “Oi, Prompto, hold it together. Dying now would be really lame.”

Prompto laughed, out of breath and Ignis was quite sure he was crying but then who among them was not.

Noct was quiet, so quiet Ignis couldn’t help but reach out, as if to feel if he was still there. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief when Noct took his hand and squeezed it.

“I need to tell you something, Noct,” Ignis said before he could stop himself. He had thought he lost Noct, ten years ago and then in Insomnia again, in that final battle against Ardyn, against the Scourge, against Bahamut. But Noct was here with them, with him and before he could go again Ignis had to tell him.

“Anything.”

Ignis took a deep breath.

“I’ve thought my chance to tell you gone long ago, but... For… all my life, I’ve loved you,” Ignis said quietly. “Not as a brother, but as a man. You don’t have to say anything, we never need to talk about this again, but… I’ve wanted to tell you, one time and then we’ll go back to you not eating your vegetables and me complaining about your driving.”

There was a smile on Ignis’ lips and he could hear Noct chuckle. “Well, you are king now, so I suppose you can outlaw eating vegetables if you were so inclined.”

Ignis took his glasses off for a moment and wiped over his eyes with the back of his hand.

“If you don’t want me to say something, can I do something instead?” Noct’s voice was sure now, calm, full of grace and sovereignty. No longer that boy from ten years ago, but a man now, changed forever but still _Noct_. The Noct Ignis had loved from when he had first seen him, whom he had served and had guided and longed for all this time. He didn’t have time to ask what it was he wanted – and there was nothing Ignis would have denied him – before Noct’s hands were on his face, pulling him close. Ignis thought his heart stopped for a moment when Noct leaned in and kissed him, dry lips and warm breath. He could hear Gladio whistle.

“Does that work?” Noct asked and their lips lightly touched when he spoke.

Ignis laughed and nodded and Noct gave him a friendly punch on the chest.

The sun warmed his skin and his king’s love filled his heart and the long night was at last over.


End file.
